


Forget Me Not

by camichats



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Episode: s06e02 Forget Me Not, Evil Wyatt Halliwell, Gen, Missing Scene, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Chris always wondered why Wyatt had killed the Cleaners before the Elders, but now that he was in the past, he got his answer.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Season 6 and having so many ideas

Wyatt had killed a lot people. He'd ordered the deaths of even more. His kill count so high that it was completely unwieldy. While Chris was trying to convince himself to leave his brother behind entirely, he'd tried to calculate it. Once he reached an estimation of over a hundred thousand, he'd had to stop because it wasn't changing anything but his mood-- and it was tanking, so he didn't see any reason to continue. 

The first people he killed weren't really people, they were demons. Wyatt and Chris had done plenty of vanquishes together by the time Mom died, but after that, it had seemed more like killing than vanquishing. Wyatt had been on a vendetta, and until Chris knew he was the new leader of the Underworld, it hadn't made much sense. He was still in high school after all, but when he crowned himself King, he wasn't even eighteen yet and he'd long since dropped out of both high school and magic school. After that were some mortals, Chris didn't know who or why or even when, but you didn't get to be the ruler of the Underworld without killing some innocents. 

In a horrible sort of way, all of that was understandable. Wyatt liked having complete control over a situation, and he'd been utterly powerless the day Mom had died. Taking over the Underworld was a way of reasserting that control. He could ensure that no one attacked his family again if they were too busy being afraid of him. Maybe, by that logic, everything he did made sense. It's just that vanquishing demons? That was easy. It didn't take planning for Wyatt, it took him walking around the Underworld and killing everyone he saw. Even for innocents, it was easy. Evil, but easy. Orb onto the street, send them from the sidewalk to standing in front of a car, and it was a done deal. 

The part that Chris couldn't understand-- the next step Wyatt took that he couldn't wrap his head around-- was when Wyatt basically declared war on good magic. He killed the Tribunal and the Cleaners in one fell swoop. That had taken planning, intent, and a great deal of power. It took a lot of effort to summon the Tribunal since you had to go to _their_ place and _request_ their presence instead of just summoning them. Wyatt had never mentioned how he took care of it all, and Chris hadn't asked. 

There were so many more people that Wyatt killed, sending ghosts beyond reach, slaughtering the Elders, killing covens of good witches all over the world, the list went on and on. He'd murdered so many people, and the part that always stuck with him was the Cleaners. That had felt... personal, almost. Why would Wyatt kill them before the Elders? He hadn't gone above ground to take over for years after that, so it wasn't that it was a calculated attack. 

With traveling to the past and the Titans and everything, minor details got pushed to the background of his mind. Wyatt killed countless people, and Chris didn't have the time to research his reasons for all of them-- and that was assuming he _had_ reasons for it and that it wasn't simply a matter of poor timing. 

But now that he was in the past and Wyatt conjured a dragon that the sisters took care of within a couple hours, he remembered. Piper filled him in; the Cleaners had taken Wyatt away, and it was only because the sisters had threatened them that they backed off. Chris blinked at her when she shared the news, and she shrugged. "I guess neutral magic isn't all that great either." 

"Yeah," he said, thinking about the way Wyatt had orbed back to him afterwards, his clothes spattered with pink blood. "Guess not. I can't believe they tried to steal him." 

"Well, they weren't very neat about it. He wasn't gone a full day before me and Leo got enough glimmers to realize something was going on there." 

"Glimmers?" 

She nodded. "We both heard a baby crying. Of course, with Phoebe and Paige's missing memories from work, we would've figured it out eventually." 

Chris frowned. "You heard a baby crying?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"That's not how the Cleaners' powers work. I mean, so I've read, they're not really around in the future." 

"Not around? Did they cut their losses or something?" 

"Something like that," he agreed vaguely. She hadn't taken the news of a demon getting to Wyatt very well, she wasn't ready to hear that he was evil. "I have to talk to Leo." 

"About your new charge?" 

"How do you know about her?" 

"Leo mentioned it in one of his uninvited visits. How's it going?" 

"She's fine, doesn't need much guidance." Which was good, since he had zero training as a whitelighter. "I'm going to tell him to reassign her, I can't handle another charge when I'm trying to deal with all of you." 

"Deal with us?" Piper repeated, amused. 

"Hey, don't give me that, you know what you're like. I'll be back to your full time pain in the ass in a couple minutes." 

"Godspeed, Chris." 

He orbed away, but he didn't go Up There right away. He went to P3 to clean up a little and sort out his emotions before trying to face Leo. Wyatt had his reasons for... everything. Chris hated it, but Wyatt had reasons and to him, they always made sense. He'd killed the Cleaners because they took him away from his family. He took over the Underworld so nothing would happen to Chris. He killed the Elders because, by that point, they were trying to bind his powers, which would have killed him the moment any demon found out. He took over the top side of Earth because their cousin Prue had nearly been beaten to death when a few mortals saw her do magic. She'd called for Wyatt even though he'd been persona non grata in the Halliwell family by that point. He killed all of them, and while she'd felt guilty as hell for it afterwards, it was the only reason she had lived to see the next day. 

Reasons. Wyatt had logical reasons for every big action he took. Chris wanted to hate him for it, but at the end of the day, Wyatt was still his brother. He'd tried to learn hate. Aunt Paige had managed it by the time Aunt Phoebe died as a result of Wyatt's paranoia of good witches, but Chris could never do it. He looked at Wyatt and saw the brother that had always been there for him, not the mass murderer everyone else saw. 


End file.
